Lunar Lullabye
by skylar0rose
Summary: Crowley has just gotten promoted to new King of Hell. He is bored with all his new work and decides to slack off. When he goes to a quiet place he bumps into a strange girl (oc). Im sorry im not good with summaries and this is my first fic..but i hope you guys like it! um tips\ suggestions welcome.
1. New Moon

**-Lunar Lullabye-**

Intro

Skylar Rose sits on the swings at an old abandoned park. Most of the equiptment has rusted away or broken, but she didn't care. She swung on the swing and sang the song in her head_." I...I hide my light inside a cloak of night,beneath the red scarf and chapoux. The pearl of my heart locked withen a shell to afraid to let it go, to let it show..and all the headlines read for the whole world to see 'a monster inside of me'."_ She took a deep breath, her swinging had gradually stopped throughout the melodic song. She hasn't told anyone yet but she was being abused in her foster home and planned on running away that day. She was packed and ready that's why she was there, to contemplate her next step. She was deep in thought when someone suddenly sat in the swing next to her. They startled her so badly that she dropped her bag into the dirt. She bent down and picked it up before turning to the man.

"Hello,love" He said in a deep accented voice.

"Hi..?" she asked,confused.

" don't be shy darling im doing the same thing as you.." He smiles weakly as if to look less threatening.

"..Soo,your singing?" she asked being a smart-alec.

He smirks that sends chills down her spine." No, but your song was lovely dear. she frowned."you heard that..?" His smirk fades and he nods.

"i came to think." he said ignoring her was sitting and stairing at this stranger wondering how he knew so seemed torn,like he had a big decision to make.

His eyes were a dull brown, almost black. She shuttered because she to had eyes that were that dark, so she knew how much pain he must have seen,how much agony he must have went through,the hair was thin and messy as if he had just woke strangest thing about his appearence was his was wearing a dark black suit and grey paisly one in this area dressed up that nicely unless it was for a reason.

Skylar sighed and looked at the man. " well, i dont need to think..ive decided." she slings her bag over her shoulder and starts to stand.

" wait.." the man said. " The names Crowley, fancy a fag and a chat before you go?" Skylar shrugs and sits back turned down the ciggarette.

" might as well, ive got nowhere else to go.." she paused. " Im Skylar,Skylar Rose..." She watched as he lit his own ciggarette .

"Skylar..." he said testing her name out. " I beileve this is only the beggining of our friendship."

(a\n: so what do you think? what do you think might happen? maby it will we just have to see ;D )


	2. Cresent Moon

Lunar lullabye

-New Moon-

It became dark before i realised how long we have been mind was clouded with the things he has could definantly keep a conversation going, even if it was as boring as the weather.I love the way he clear, i could understand every word he spoke, despite the accent was a plus, it made it more interesting to listen to his long stories and witty one thing i loved the most about his speech was the way he gestures his hands, im sure its a dominance thing but it didn't bother me have actually been talking about things that we wouldn't tell anyone else. Witch was funny, how comfortable i am around this complete stranger, was still talking as i thought all of this and could sense me zoning off.

" You alright?" he aks swinging smoothly on the lower swing.

I nod, and snap out of my daze. " yeah, sorry.."

" no need to apologise." he chuckles.

I look at the brilliant-blue sky and all of the lovely stars, not really sure what to say." I guess i should go now..?" I say quietly to myself mostly. Crowley is just watching me with a bemused is wondering how someone could find the stars so interesting and not his thought back to a time when he would have understood.

" Do you like the stars, Skylar?" he asks folding his arms infront of himself, compleatly ignoring her statement.

" I did.." she said looking back over to Crowley just as confused as him to why he would want to know.

" why?"

he shrugs." you seem fond of them." he said simply, looking at her with a smirk.

"I used to like fact i used to pray to them, make wishes on them, you know normal kid stuff?.." she chuckles.

" well, what happened?"crowley tilted his head.

" then i Opened my eyes and saw that the stars were nothing more than giant balls of burning gasses and i was a naieve girl..."

Crowley was sad and happy when he heard this. She was broken no hope, no faith, no for more messed up she was, the more she would need mended, and he was just the man to do , He thought. Ive never heard so much pain in a girls voice. He shuttered at the thought of what she was harboring in that soul of made her what crowley would call " more desirable.."

I sigh and look down at my feet. " it was nice meeting you, Crowley.." she smiled through her obvious pain.

The fact that she could smile while supressing whatever bad memories she had was unbielevable to crowley. He smiled, thinking of a certain Winchester. " Nice meeting you too darling." he said standing up and poping his back.

"eww.." I said before standing up aswell.

" hey,cant help it..." he shrugs.

" Goodbye, Crowley.." I said rolling my eyes.

" Goodbye skylar, I look foward to our next meeting." he smirked devilishly.

"As do i.." i said and started walking away. I shook my head and turned. "next meeting..?" I was suprised to see that he was already gone.

* * *

Crowley snapped his fingers and was back in his luxourious house. Red and black furnished everything in the room, probabally the house as far as you could house was not dark, in fact it was well lit but had no place looked like a The set to an old vampire movie. He made his way to his desk and calls herself naieve, but could she be farther from the truth. he thought as he sat in his big, black leather swivel chair. "aah.." he let out a sigh of relief. He thought if they should have another meeting sometime in the liked the intellegence in her voice even at such a young faded out thinking about skylar and various ways to tourture a person who dosent care about pain, but the it! he thought. Tourture a sad person with happiness. He started to laugh.

" thats bloody brilliant.." he cleared his throat and stopped laughing."shweew.." he said pretending to wipe sweat off of his forehead. He snapped his fingers and a glass of craig appeared in his left hand. He took a sip and smiled. He thought of something and pulled out his phone, starting to arrange their next encounter.

he dialed a number swiftly,ring,ring,ring...

" hello?" the voice said sounding bored.

" 'ello, love. Can you tell the boys to keep tabs on a human for me?"

" possesion?"

" no."

" does she have something of yours?"

" no. just bloody do as i say alright?" the voice went employees seemed okay with his system, and him for that matter.

" well, whats their name my king?" crowley smiled, loving the little nickname.

" Skylar, Skylar Rose. "

The voice on the other line chuckled." ohh, so its a girl?Naughty.." Crowley rolled his eyes at the woman on the phone.

" ive sent the message, and no harm comes to her right?"

" yes. "

" then i bieleve i got it. "

crowley sipped his drink again. " thanks, love. " He then hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair smiled as he finished his drink and he sat it down on the cares if its a human, he so bloody lonly here..

"And besides.." He thought. " The King of hell should start thinking of taking a queen."

(a\n: Hey, what did you all think? oh idk if im allowed but heres a linky-poo to my forum forum/SUPERNATURAL/154276/ ))


End file.
